Magcargo
|} Magcargo (Japanese: マグカルゴ Magcargot) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 38. Biology Magcargo is a limbless, snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of bright red . Its oval eyes are large and yellow with small pupils, and extend upward from its head. It has a bulbous snout and a wide mouth, with two drops of magma dangling from each side of its upper jaw. Magcargo's back is protected by a gray, spherical shell composed of hardened, but brittle magma, forming irregular lumps and plates. A streak of fire leaks from the side of its shell. Magcargo's lower body is amorphous and covered in bubbles of magma. Magcargo's internal body temperature can reach over 18,000 °F (10,000 °C), causing it to evaporate water on contact. Flames circulate throughout its body, occasionally spouting through cracks in its shell. While its shell is brittle enough to be shattered with a slight touch, Magcargo can reform its body by dipping itself in magma. It can be found in , and has been living in volcano craters for tens of thousands of years. In the anime Major appearances Magcargo first appeared in Some Like it Hot. A named Egan was trying to capture an unusually large Magcargo, later finally succeeding. A normal-sized Magcargo appeared in Love, Pokémon Style!. Also, Macy's Slugma evolved sometime after battling . Flannery has a Magcargo that evolved from one of her two Slugma in Poetry Commotion!. Minor appearances A Magcargo appeared briefly in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator. A Magcargo appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust! participating in the Performance Stage of the . A Magcargo was used in the Battle Stage of the Contest along with a in Playing the Performance Encore!. Pokédex entries from its back that circles its body.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A giant Magcargo first appeared in Oh, It's Ho-Oh!, under the control of Carl. A Magcargo was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. Another Magcargo appeared under the ownership of Flannery in Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I. Magcargo was also seen as one of the Pokémon used by Team Magma. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Magcargo was seen with a . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} . Water is vaporized on contact. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, the raindrops instantly turn into steam, cloaking the area in a thick fog.}} |} |} . Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell.}} |} |} . Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell.}} . Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell.}} |} |} . Water is vaporized on contact. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, the raindrops instantly turn into steam, cloaking the area in a thick fog.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 54, Endless Level 76, Forever Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Lava Zone}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope, Sunny Seashore, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 365}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Shell Smash|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10|‡|'}} |Inferno|Fire|Special|100|50|5||'}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Smokescreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- without getting Magcargo's OK first. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=219 |name2=Magcargo |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Magcargo is the only Pokémon to be obtainable in every main Generation III game, if Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness are to be included. It is also included in every Generation II and Generation IV game, making the first main games since its introduction where it cannot be obtained. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Magcargo. * Magcargo has its sprite changed in from , in this case, its shell is edited slightly, making it one of few Pokémon to have three different sprites in Generation II. * Magcargo's body temperature (18,000 °F) is much higher than the temperature of the surface of the sun (9,940 °F). Origin Magcargo is based on a , likely the '' , with a body of and a shell of . It may also be based on the , mythical evil creatures of rock and magma that inhabit the magma pools found deep within Chilean volcanoes. In legends, they are the main sources of earthquakes in Chile. Name origin Magcargo and Magcargot are a combination of magma (intrusive molten rock) and (French for ). may also refer to the shell it carries, which it lacked as a . In other languages and |es=Magcargo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Magcargo|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Magcargo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그카르고 Magcargo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=熔岩蝸牛 / 熔岩蜗牛 Róngyánguāniú / Róngyánwōniú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lava snail" |ru=Магкарго Magkargo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Magcargo fr:Volcaropod it:Magcargo ja:マグカルゴ pl:Magcargo zh:熔岩蜗牛